


Not Truly Anxiety

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Multi, but ends fluffy, can u guess my favorite ship yet???, kinda angsty for a lil bit, wow another polysanders fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: Does Anxiety really resemble the embodiment of Thomas' anxiety, or is he something else entirely?





	Not Truly Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Based on thoughts that have been swimming around in my head for a while. This is kind of crappy, but I wrote it quickly because I wanted to make sure I posted before the new video. (I'm so scared for it, u don't understand, I baked 6 batches of cookies because I didn't know what to do with all my nervous energy)

Logan sat across the table from Patton and Roman, all with slightly concerned expressions. Sure, Anxiety didn’t necessarily like to come out from his room often, but he had never before stayed locked in there for an entire week. He always hated having his privacy disrupted, so the other sides gave him his space, as difficult as it was for them. To attempt calming himself, Logan observed the situation around him.

Patton had never stopped smiling, his mouth stretched into a cheerful grin. However, the later it got, the more that grin morphed and warped into a twisted grimace. His eyes were tired and scared, but he didn’t want to let the others know it. Looking down, Logan saw Patton’s knee bouncing, his feet tapping, his hands clenching. This certainly wasn’t doing anything to calm Logan’s nerves. 

Roman was the brave one, surely he would have a braver face than Patton. As Logan turned to face the princely trait, however, he saw that this was not the case. Roman was far stiller than Patton, but his face gave him away. It was cold and frozen. Jaw locked tightly, and eyes unblinking. He stared right past Logan, glaring at the empty white wall. 

Logan himself thought that he was keeping it together better than the others, but that was most definitely not true. His fingers drummed on the tabletop, hands ran through his hair, adjusted his tie, and fidgeted with his glasses. His normally clean cut appearance had vanished hours ago. 

And so they sat, hoping to hear a door open, to see Anxiety walk through the entrance, but nothing happened for another hour. 

And then, something did.

Patton was the first to hear it. He stiffened in his seat, eyes wide. Roman and Logan bolted to attention when they saw Patton do so, and then they heard it too.

Crying. Coming from Anxiety’s room.

Maybe he did need his personal space. Maybe he would hate them for barging in. But they couldn’t stand by any longer. The three shared a glance, and then bolted down the hall without a word. Patton was the first to reach the door, and knocked twice, waiting only a moment before slowly turned the doorknob. 

They entered the room, which was surprisingly bright, to see Anxiety sobbing on the bed, curled in on himself. They were silent, and let Anxiety be the first to speak.

“I’m sorry. You can’t know how sorry I am.”

Roman sat next to him on the bed, wanting to hug Anxiety, tell him everything was alright, but knew that he needed his space.

“Anxiety…you have nothing to be sorry for.”

Patton and Logan joined them on the bed, nodding in agreement.

“What do you mean, I have nothing to be sorry for? I’m Anxiety! I’m the only one of us that hurts Thomas, I make him so miserable…”

Logan spoke up immediately.

“That is incorrect. You are not anxiety.”

The other three frowned at him in confusion. 

“Logan, it’s literally my name.”

“Well, it’s more of a misnomer. Actually misnomers are rather interesting, did you know that-“

Roman and Patton glared, knowing that if they didn’t stop him, the man could talk for hours and be of absolutely no help to Anxiety. Upon noticing the others, Logan stopped and blushed in embarrassment, clearing his throat.

“Right, of course. Well, as I was saying, you are not anxiety, and I can prove it. Certainly, you all remember the ‘making some changes’ video.”

“Oh yeah, that was fun, how could I forget.”

Ignoring Anxiety’s clearly annoyed tone, Logan continued.

“Well, you stated that Thomas’ friends assist you, make you feel better, did you not?”

“…yeah, I guess…”

“Well, friendships and strong human connections chase away and destroy anxious and nervous feelings. If you were truly the embodiment of anxiety, then his friends would harm you, and make you feel much worse.”

“I guess that makes sense…”

“Of course it does, I thought of it. Now, you are not really anxiety. You are exactly the opposite. You work tirelessly to keep any anxiety from reaching Thomas. Of course he still feels anxious occasionally, just as he occasionally has moments lacking in logic, or creative dry spells, or even moments where he does not truly follow his heart. The four of us have to support each other in order for Thomas to function.”

Anxiety looked at Logic, who adjusted his tie and looked almost proud of himself. It was admittedly kind of cute. Roman’s hand had been on Anxiety’s knee for most of Logan’s speech, and he offered Anxiety a gentle look. It made Anxiety feel as if he was the only person in the world. Patton smiled hopefully at Anxiety, and his heart flipped in his chest. 

Anxiety let himself smile just a bit, and fell into Roman’s lap. Patton giggled giddily, and curled up next to them, pulling Logan along to join them. 

In order for Thomas to function, they have to support each other. And Thomas seems to function quite well.


End file.
